A PCRF node may be utilized by multimedia networks to determine policy rules in real-time. Utilization of a PCRF may aid a network operator in making real-time, subscriber specific, policy decisions that may be utilized to provide varying levels of quality of service (QoS).
Telecommunications networks may include various service nodes for performing a variety of services. Service nodes may include functionality for deep packet inspection (DPI), content-filtering, and/or web-optimization. DPI is the use of a packet's non-header information by a network entity that is not an endpoint for that packet. DPI is employed by network operators for a wide variety of uses, e.g., anti-virus, spam filtering, intrusion detection, and gathering statistical information. Content-filtering is the blocking of specified content based on analysis of the content itself rather than other criteria such as its source. Web-optimization is provided to enhance a user's experience and may involve refining and/or altering content to better suit the hardware and/or software utilized by a particular user.
Based on operator policy, a PCRF node may need to trigger a service node to initiate a session with the PCRF node.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for triggering a service node to initiate a session with a PCRF.